


Перед бурей

by LaurielAnarwen



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: Твой сын играет с котёнком. Это трогательная и очень умиротворяющая картина, и сейчас ты благодарен сыну просто за то, что он есть и за то, что он такой, какой есть.





	Перед бурей

Твой сын играет с котёнком. Это трогательная и очень умиротворяющая картина, и сейчас ты благодарен сыну просто за то, что он есть и за то, что он такой, какой есть. Совсем юный, беззаботный и не знающий тех проблем, которые сейчас снедают взрослых. Когда за окнами – полупустые улицы, назревающие бунты и религиозные фанатики, а за стенами города – чужая и, как бы ни трудно было это признать, очень и очень сильная армия, так хорошо хотя бы на несколько минут обрести душевное равновесие и покой, просто глядя на то, как играет твой сын. Подумать только, а когда-то это было в твоей жизни почти каждый день – такие вот тихие вечера, горящий камин и абсолютная гармония с окружающим миром. Но тогда это казалось чем-то обычным и привычным, не стоящим особого внимания… Действительно – начинаешь по-настоящему ценить что-то, только когда этого лишаешься.  
  
\- Ай, Барс, не царапайся! – восклицает твой сын. И смеётся. А тебе сейчас ничего больше не нужно. Только бы подольше не заканчивался этот тихий вечер – они столь редки в последнее время… Ты отставляешь в сторону давно забытый кубок, закрываешь глаза, утопая в идущем от камина тепле. И слушаешь, как сын рассказывает тебе о новых проделках своего котёнка.  
  
Скрипнула дверь. А вот и твоя супруга. Ты, не открывая глаз, знаешь, что она сейчас сделает: она, войдя, улыбается сыну, склоняется в лёгком поклоне перед тобой и садится с пяльцами ближе к огню. Ты наконец поднимаешь веки и, чуть повернув голову, смотришь на неё. Губы плотно сжаты, брови сведены – даже сейчас она не может не думать о том, о чём в последнее время думают все – о войне. Жёны и дочери Людей Чести должны быть готовы разделить с мужьями и отцами их участь. Твоя жена – готова.  
  
Ты осознаёшь, что до боли, до дрожи хочется сейчас подойти к ней и обнять, зарыться лицом в густые тёмные локоны, почувствовать живое тепло… и чтобы разгладилась морщинка между бровей, чтобы исчезла из глаз эта мрачная решимость – ты давно уже не видел, чтобы твоя жена улыбалась. Но ты этого не сделаешь. И даже не потому, что не позволяет воспитание и не потому, что ты не привык к такому – просто потому, что  _она_  не позволит. И, наверное, не поймёт. Она ведь такая сильная, твоя супруга. Если с тобой что-то случится – она поднимет ношу, которую ты уронишь. И удержит.  
  
Тебе многое дано по праву рождения, многое – но не любовь. Короли и Люди Чести не могут даже думать о любви, нет у них такого права. Они должны думать о стране, о благополучии тех, кто им доверяет и кто идёт за ними. Супруга всегда была тебе другом и союзницей, но любил ли ты её той любовью, о которой поют в балладах?..  
  
У тебя счастливая семья. Пусть тебя связывают с женой узы не любви – но дружбы и понимания. У многих нет и этого. Создатель был щедр к тебе, и ты можешь сказать, что рядом с женой и сыном ты счастлив. Это больше, чем ты осмелился бы просить – да и разве может быть больше?..  
  
Нужно что-нибудь сказать. Но ты молчишь. Молчишь, потому что стоит начать разговор – и он тут же с любой темы свернёт на военную. На самозваного короля, над которым ещё недавно смеялись, на грядущее противостояние, на состояние войск… Совсем не женские темы, верно? Но твоя жена имеет право знать – и знает. А как бы тебе хотелось поговорить с ней о чём-нибудь другом… хотя бы просто о каких-нибудь ничего не значащих глупостях. Но не то время и не то положение. Она не поймёт.  
  
Ты не обнимаешь её, ничего не говоришь.   
  
Твой сын играет с котёнком.  
  
Вечером ты целуешь жену в лоб и идёшь спать в свои покои. Один.  
  
Следующим утром герцог Алва принимает вызов самозванца Франциска, осадившего стены Кабитэлы.


End file.
